


Lost

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, M/M, Near Death, enemy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something dark..Something like this is...so dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

The day was becoming bleak with nothing to fill its grey-dark color with any brightness since the sun decided to stay asleep behind the dark gloomy clouds.

Rain was in the air,making the day even more dreadful and gloomy,It never was suppose to end like this.

Rain and dark clouds wasn't the prefect weather to die under.

His side was pierced by the sharp blade of the one who would to end his life.

Rain poured down onto his face,mixing in with the blood that bubbled up from his lips and it was the knife of the one who decided to end his precious life.

But he wanted it to end then and there,He had nothing left to make his blood pump or make his heart beat anymore.

But he had enough life in him to breath out words that would go to no one since no one cared for him,loved him or truly held him dear.

"Thank you..." His words shocked the enemy who attempted to take his life with difficulty and finally made sure his blade pierced his enemy.

He used his reserved strength and he reached his bloodied hand up to the enemy's face and he lifted himself up and he kissed the enemy's lips,feeling the warm lips against his pale and nearly lifeless lips.

The enemy had much surprise to him as he felt the lips of the near dead warrior.

Cold air settled into the breeze,making this a much more colder and painful death.

The enemy held the kiss as long as he could,Not wanting to deny a person just because they are a enemy of their last requests.

He could no longer feel the blood pump into his heart as it was driven by the blood that was loss from the wound that was ending his young life.

But then he felt the blade being extracted from his side,making his eyes widen in great painful surprise then he felt a burning,scathing liquid being dripped onto the wound.

He pulled away in pain,tears slipping down his face,falling from his face as he felt the pierced wound being healed.

"Why?..."

The enemy didn't respond as he then lifted the youngblood up to his face then he kissed him deeply,warming the cold lips.

His breathing was becoming stronger but labored and his body was regaining and replishing lost blood that was lost due to the wound.

He felt so much warmth from the lips of the enemy but he lost contact as soon as the enemy lifted him off the ground.

The icy rain and the icy dark sky wasn't the weather to die in,but the arms of someone who wishes for those who are injuried to live is the perfect arms to be in.

The End~


End file.
